Klilyn
KlilynDragon Ball Carddass Characters CollectionDragon Ball Super Barcode Wars 4Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 Japan''Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Power Guide'' is a martial artist from Orin Temple and later trained under the God of Martial Arts, Kame-Sennin. While training with Kame-Sennin, Klilyn trained alongside Son Goku and became his rival, but the two later became best friends. While fighting alongside Goku, Klilyn first encountered Piccolo-Daimaoh and his children and Klilyn died against Tambourine, but was later resurrected with the Dragon Balls. Five years after Goku won the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai, Planet Earth was infiltrated by a soldier tribe known as the Saiyans to recruit Goku. However, with the help of Klilyn, Son Gohan, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, and Chaoz, the Dragon Team held off Nappa until Goku arrived after being killed by Piccolo in alliance to defeat his elder brother. Klilyn, Goku, Gohan, and Yajirobe defeated the ultra-elite Prince Vegeta, but Klilyn let Vegeta leave the planet due to the request of Goku. After defeating Majin-Boo, Klilyn became a policeman for the Satan City Police Department. Klilyn is the husband of Android No. 18 and the father of Maaron. Appearance Personality Klilyn started training in the Law of the Fist in order to be popular with girls. Relationships Kame-Sennin Son Goku Bulma Android No. 18 Maaron Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : ** :Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 84 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 126''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 95 * : History Past Young Son Gokou Arc Piccolo-Daimaoh Arc Saiyans Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Gokou and Friends! Gods of the Universe Saga Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Six months after the encounter with God of Destruction Beerus, Klilyn was on police duty and writing a ticket for a thug when the sky suddenly went dark, meaning Shenron has been summoned, so Klilyn wondered if Pilaf was at it again.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Manga Chapter 1 Four months later, Klilyn was chasing robbers who had just robbed a bank. Through the city and alleyways, Klilyn stopped the robbers and arrested them. He then got a call from Bulma and was told that Freeza was returning to Earth with a thousand soldiers. At his police post, Klilyn changed clothes into his dogi and he also gets his hair cut off by No. 18. He then took off to go get Kame-Sennin and also goes to Karin's tower to retrieve Senzu. Klilyn and Kame-Sennin reached Northern Capital to battle the Freeza Force. Klilyn was frightened by Freeza's appearance and Freeza remembers his time with him on Planet Namecc. After Freeza waited impatiently for Gokou to return, Sorbet ordered the army to attack. Klilyn, Gohan, Kame-Sennin, Tenshinhan, Jaco, and Piccolo took out Freeza's army, leaving Freeza and Sorbet. Gokou and Vegeta reach Earth from training on Beerus's planet with Whis, and they have been notified Freeza's return. Klilyn stayed back to watch the fight between Gokou and Freeza. After Gokou has been impaled by Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser and Vegeta stepped in, Klilyn has one Senzu left and was told to give it to Gokou under Vegeta's orders. In the process, Freeza tried to kill Klilyn with a Kikouha by got invaded by Vegeta. Klilyn gave the Senzu to Gokou, helping him recover. The Earth gets blown up by Freeza, but Whis protected Klilyn and the ones close to him. Whis undid time so Gokou could kill Freeza before he destroyed the Earth again, sending him back to Hell. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime later at Bulma's birthday party on a cruise liner, the God of Destruction Beerus crashed the party in search of the Super Saiyan God. After he defeated most of the Dragon Team, Bulma approached the god and slapped him for ruining it, terrifying everyone. Shortly after, Vegeta angrily transformed and attacked the god but he was unfazed. Beerus was prepared to destroy the Earth when Gokou arrived and requested for more time.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Gokou then summoned Shenron with the Dragon Balls to ask for the secret of the Super Saiyan God. Gokou, the other Saiyans, and the pregnant Videl gathered together to transform Gokou into the Super Saiyan God. After Gokou transformed, Klilyn was shocked seeing Gokou in the form. Gokou then fought the God of Destruction. After their battle, Beerus decided to go home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Anime Manga On the day on the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Klilyn was in the cube with No. 18, Marron, and the others heading to the Nameless Planet. Sometime later, Klilyn suggested playing Shiritori because the planet was far away. After two hours and ten minutes, they reached the Nameless Planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 In Gokou's match against Team Champa's Botamo, Klilyn stated he could not see Gokou's movements.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 Sometime later, Piccolo stated Gokou was going to run out of stamina and Vegeta said Goku was more powerful, but he could not win unless he dealt damage. Klilyn thought Gokou was fine because he did not transform yet but Vegeta was skeptical if he could deal damage. Klilyn and the others were shocked when Gokou threw Botamo off the stage but was excited after he was declared the winner.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 Before Gokou's next match with Frost, after Frost greeted Gokou by shaking his hand, Klilyn was shocked and realized he was different from Freeza. After Frost transformed, Klilyn said it was the first time Gokou has seen the form and said they did not inform him what happened before. He was also relieved he did not transform into his second form, remembering what Freeza did to him on Planet Namecc.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 Later, Klilyn was shocked after Gokou lost to Frost due to ring-out. After Piccolo's match against Frost, Klilyn was shocked as he lost the same way as Gokou. However, Klilyn and the others were excited after Jaco claimed Frost was cheating and the referee disqualified him after using a weapon.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 In Vegeta's match against Cabbe, after Cabbe used the sun to gain an advantage over Vegeta, Klilyn thought he tactics were flawless. After Vegeta beat Cabbe, he faced against the legendary assassin from the Sixth Universe, Hit. After Vegeta lost to Hit, Gokou demanded Klilyn to give Vegeta a senzu.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 In Gokou's match against the assassin, Gokou fired a Kamehameha at Hit and it blasted through the dome created by Vados. As air was being sucked out, Klilyn was trying not to get flown out until Vados fixed the dome. After Team Beerus won due to Monaka winning, the final Super Dragon Ball was found with Bulma's new radar and it was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus's wish was granted by Super Shenron, Klilyn and the other returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Klilyn vs. Saber Tiger *Klilyn vs. Son Gokou *Klilyn vs. Elder Student of Orin Temple *Klilyn vs. Kenpo Fighter *Klilyn vs. Bear Man *Klilyn vs. Bacterian *Klilyn vs. Juckie-Chun *Klilyn and Gokou vs. Gaikotsu-Robo *Klilyn vs. Blue-Shougun *Klilyn vs. Draculaman *Klilyn vs. Big Man *Klilyn vs. Chaoz *Klilyn vs. Gokou *Klilyn vs. Majunior *Klilyn vs. Saibaimen, Nappa, and Vegeta *Klilyn, Son Gohan, and Piccolo vs. Nappa *Klilyn and Gohan vs. Freeza Force Soldiers *Klilyn and Gohan vs. Ghourd *Klilyn and Gohan vs. Ginew (in Goku's body) *Klilyn, Vegeta, and Gohan vs. Freeza *Klilyn vs. Cell *Klilyn vs. Punta *Klilyn, Kame-Sennin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Jaco vs. Freeza Force Trivia *Klilyn has a blood-type of A. *Klilyn has a physical idiosyncrasy that allows him to breathe through his skin.Adventure Special *Klilyn's hobby is karaoke. *Klilyn's favorite food is Chinese buffet. *Klilyn's favorite vehicle is a sports car. *Klilyn's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 5 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Team Category:Policemen Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Kamesenryu Category:Representatives of the Seventh Universe